Spending The Day Together
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette and Petey Piranha spend the day together looking at the white puffy clouds in the clear blue sky. Who knew these two could become such good friends?


**Spending The Day Together**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Some title I came up with, huh guys? Pretty neat title, that. Meh, not really. It's pretty bad. Anyway, time for some explanation, because this deserves a good explanation. Originally, I was suppose to have a fanfic starring Toadette and Petey Piranha that was over ten thousand words. Since I obviously haven't gotten to that achievement, I have pushed that particular fanfic to another day. So in the mean time, I have made this fanfic to make up for the other fanfic not being completed yet. It's not much, but hey, it's a new fanfic from me, and it's Valentine's Day, so I gotta make the most of it. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Toadette and Petey Piranha were hanging out with each other at Waluigi's house, both of the two characters sitting on the rooftop, looking up at the bright sun shining down on them through the clear blue skies and white puffy clouds. Toadette and Petey both had their hands on the rooftops, both of them sighing in unison as they enjoyed the beautiful warm weather.

"It sure is a great day to be out here, huh Petey?" Toadette asked as she moved her feet, turning her head to Petey, who was on her right side.

Petey nodded as he moved his left hand, turning his gigantic head to face Toadette. "Yeah, Toadette. I sure do love the sunlight. It's good for us plants."

Toadette nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I love the daytime. Everything is so bright and colorful. Just the way I like it!" She finished her sentence with a giggle.

Petey sighed heavenly as he felt the sun's rays getting warmer. "Hmm, nothing like a good tanning to help make you feel brand new..." He stretched his big leafy hands as he placed them back down on the roof. "It definitely helps relaxing like this after a big meal."

Toadette nodded in agreement, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah. All those sweet fruits really make me feel so fruity. And alive!"

Toadette and Petey looked at each other, and both laughed for several seconds, sighing as they resumed looking at the sky.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the sky and the clouds, a thought occurred to Petey Piranha, who rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Toadette. "Say, we haven't done much, have we?" He asked the young, humanoid mushroom girl.

"What do you mean?" Toadette asked again as she blinked several times.

"Well..." Petey rubbed the back of his head. "You haven't done much aside from racing in go-karts, playing baseball, being a helper, and going to parties... and I haven't done much aside from being a boss several times, racing, playing golf, playing tennis, playing baseball, playing soccer, and being used as a hoop for basketball..." He sighed as he shook his head. "In fact, I'm disappointed that I haven't really gotten much exposure lately..."

Toadette frowned as she held her hands together. "At least you were allowed to play tennis, golf, and soccer." She sniffled, rubbing her right eye as tears began forming in her eyes. "I don't get to do much at all... I don't even get invited to the Olympics..."

Petey patted Toadette on the back. "Hey, don't feel bad, Dette. I wasn't invited to the Olympics either." He wrapped both of his big leafy hands around the back of his head. "I'm sort of glad. I don't have to watch anyone making fools of themselves."

Toadette sniffled as she turned to Petey, still rubbing her right eye. "Yeah, but places like Beijing and Vancouver must be great! I heard a lot of stuff about them!"

Petey yawned as he faced Toadette again. "Well, Beijing is filed with pollution beyond even the stuff I did in Isle Delfino years ago, and Vancouver is too cold for a plant like me."

Toadette stopped crying, placing her hands on her hips. "Weren't you the boss of an ice level, Petey?"

Petey chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe... well, to be fair, it was a warm castle... and it was just ice as oppose to ice and snow."

Toadette nodded, a mixed expression on her face as she pointed up at the sky. "Oooh, look at that cloud, Petey! It looks just like you!"

Petey looked up, raising his right hand by his head as he noticed the cloud that was shaped like him. "Oh hey... you're right! And look, just behind that cloud!" He pointed a few inches towards the north, ahead of the cloud shaped like Petey Piranha. "That cloud looks like you!"

Toadette gasped, clasping her hands together as she became excited. "Oh my! It does look like me!" She giggled as she slightly blush. "I didn't know I gained a bit of weight... those puffy clouds sure do make quite an illusion!"

Petey wrapped his left leafy arm around Toadette. "Well, it's not the appearance that counts. Just as long as you are happy, that's all that should matter."

Toadette raised her hands together, turning to Petey as her eyes began sparkling. "Petey... that was surprisingly nice of you to say!"

Petey shrugged as he smiled back at Toadette. "All the experiences I have had in my lifetime, both good and bad, pretty much told me this. Not to mention, it helps me keep cool when I'm going through a tough situation."

Toadette hugged Petey, rubbing her face on his stomach. "Oh Petey, you make me feel so much better. I don't know how to thank you enough!"

Petey smiled as he patted Toadette on the head, still having his left arm around her. "You don't need to thank me, Toadette. Just accept life for what it is and make the most of it." He then looked back up, to see the sun disappearing behind the clouds, the daytime turning into the evening as the clear blue sky became bright and yellow, with the sun in the background turning red.


End file.
